prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Maverick
| birth_place = Birmingham, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Don Charles Jack Storm | debut = October 2001 | retired = }} James Curtin, best known by his ring name Spud, is a British wrestler currently wrestling on the independent circuit. Career history Curtin, who was originally trained by Jack Storm and Chris Gilbert within the K-Star Wrestling promotion before eventually coming under the tutelage of "Charming" Don Charles at the SAS Wrestling Academy, went on to perform in many independent promotions within the United Kingdom under the ring name Spud. While on the indy circuit, Spud's first major appearances came with the Revolution British Wrestling promotion in 2003. On August 30, 2003, Spud defeated Jack Hazard to become RBW's first British Welterweight Champion; a title Spud held for several months before losing it to "The Gift" Ross Jordan in a Maximum Falls contest sometime in December 2003. International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom Spud competed regularly for the International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom promotion right from its creation in 2004. Through 2005, Spud had a high profile feud with Jack Storm, which culminated in a street fight in January 2006. While in IPW:UK, Spud became one half of the tag team Dragon Hearts, with fellow wrestler Dragon Phoenix. On September 24, 2006, Dragon Hearts defeated The Untouchables in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match to become IPW:UK Tag Team Champions. The Dragon Hearts also got involved with IPW:UK's inter-federation feud with Frontier Wrestling Alliance, and even though Spud is a regular for that promotion he wrestled on the side of IPW:UK in a match against Team FWA. The Dragon Hearts teamed up with Leroy Kincaide to face off against Iceman, Jonny Storm, and Jorge Castano in a match that saw both Phoenix and Spud suffer injury. Phoenix deep wound to his head while Spud suffered what appeared to be a separated or dislocated due to a dropkick at the hands of Storm. Storm and Spud are set to face of in a grudge match in early 2007. Spud went on to represent IPW:UK in the joining FWA vs IPW:UK Final Frontiers show losing to Hade Vansen. After a losing effort against IPW:UK Tag team champions Swiss Money Holdings in IPW:UK's debut in Liverpool, Luke Dragon Phoenix left the promotion disbanding The Dragon Hearts. Back to singles action, Spud went on to face Big Brother contestant Billi Bhatti in a losing effort thanks to the Hated Heroes. Spud recently defeated Dave Moralez in the opening round of the British National Championship. Ring Of Honour Spud debuted for ROH in April 2006 during the Weekend Of Champions Nights 1 and 2. Spud also competed in the ROH UK shows in the August 2006 at Anarchy In The UK and Reborn. Pro Wrestling Guerilla PWG made their first tour of the UK in February 2006 where Spud teamed with Topgun Talwar and Aviv Maayan faced Excalibur, Disco Machine and Ronin in a 6-man tag team match where Spud was pinned by Excalibur. PWG's second UK show in October 2007 featured Spud facing off against Joey Ryan. Ryan pinned Spud after a Superkick. Frontier Wrestling Alliance Spud also worked for the Frontier Wrestling Alliance, and was brought up into the main roster to be used as a jobber for a short time, competing against many larger opponents. However, during the start of 2005, FWA began showcasing their flyweight division, later that year Spud entered into a tournament to crown a Flyweight Champion for promotion. Spud made it to the tournament final, where he was defeated by Ross Jordan, who became the first FWA Flyweight Champion. However, Jordan was only awarded the match after the referee stopped the contest due to a kayfabe injury to Spud's leg. The pair continued to feud for over 14-month with Jordan repeatedly attacking Spud in attempts to re-injure his leg. The feud culminated in a Last Man Standing match at FWA Last Fight at the Prom on September 30, 2006 with Spud picking up the win. Following a talent trading agreement with the FWA, Spud made his first US appearance in April 2006, competing for Ring of Honor during their two-night Weekend of Champions shows. Spud also appeared during ROH's first shows in the UK. The-then 21 year old Spud also competed under the FWA banner during the British Wrestling United National Under 23's Championship event, being FWA's entry into the tournament to crown the first under 23 champion. However, Spud failed to win the tournament losing to its eventual winner Sam Slam in the first round. 1 Pro Wrestling Spud also became one of the top British stars in the 1 Pro Wrestling roster since it's inception in 2005. Still competing under the out matched underdog gimmick, Spud had a long time feud with American wrestler Sterling James Keenan and the super heavyweight Abyss. Spud and partner Luke Dragon Phoenix resurfaced in 1PW to win the Tag Team Titles in their debut as a team. Spud left the promotion in the Winter of 2007 after losing the 1PW Tag Team Titles to The Damned Nation along with partner Luke Dragon Phoenix Real Quality Wrestling Spud is well known in RQW when he partners with Luke 'Dragon' Phoenix to make the team of The Dragon Hearts. They participated in the RQW Tag Team Championship tournament between 17 February 2007 and 13 January 2008. They made it into the semi-finals (which Luke Phoenix did not participate in, and was replaced by Ross Jordan) but were then knocked out by Team Charming who went on to win the RQW Tag Team Championships. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling In January, Spud had two appearances at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) house shows which took place in Portugal. facing Jonny Storm, Jody Feisch and PAC in fatal 4-way matches. Anti-Watershed Wrestling Spud made many appearances for the Midlands based promotion, Anti-Watershed Wrestling, using an 80s Rockstar gimmick. On July 26, 2007, Spud won a 5-Man Gauntlet defeating BBS to become #1 contender for the AWW Championship but was unable to defeat Carnage for the title in November 2007. Spud competed in a TLC featuring Carnage and Dan Ryder for the AWW Championship and again failed to win the championship. SAS Wrestling Spud has appeared for the London and Midlands based promotion since its establishment in 2005. He has waged war with long-time nemesis Jack Storm after he turned on him in the "Bring Your Jeans" show of November 2005. Spud battled against Team Charming members for nearly a year in order to get his hands on Jack Storm. He faced him eventually in the final of the first SAS UK Wrestling Championship tournament by pinning his foe after a hard-fought encounter thought by many as UK Match Of The Year in 2006. Spud lost the championship a month later thanks to Jack Storm's manager Charming Don Charles, and in another long feud eventually wrestled him in a one on one Bring Your Jeans Streetfight match pinning him with one foot after a steel chair shot to the head. Spud became SAS UK Champion once again by defeating Jack Storm in April 2008 in a steel cage match. XWA Wrestling After the feud between FWA and IPW:UK came the XWA, a promotion founded from the remains of the FWA where Spud has continued to wrestle primarily in Morecambe. Spud is currently locked in a captivating feud with XWA Flyweight Champion El Ligero, where it continually appears that Spud is going to eventually turn into his 'Rockstar' persona. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Phoenix Splash :*Spudsault *'Tag teams and stables' :*Dragon Hearts - with Dragon Phoenix *'Theme music' :*“The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring Championships and accomplishments *'1 Pro Wrestling' :*1PW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Dragon Phoenix *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' :*IPW:UK Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Dragon Phoenix See also *Spud’s event history External links *Spud profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Profile Category:1983 births Spud Spud Spud Category:2001 debuts Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Triple X Wrestling alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Dynamic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Norton British Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Future Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:SAS Wrestling alumni Category:SLAM Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme World Wrestling alumni Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Devon Wrestling Association alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Eventos de Wrestling Europeo alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:South Wales Championship Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:Associacao Portuguesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:FWA Academy alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:British Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Federation alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Force Francophone de Catch alumni Category:Revolution British Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:1PW Openweight Champions Category:1PW Tag Team Champions